The goals of this project are to develop, evaluate, and disseminate an Internet (web) application, Moderate Drinking (MD). MD will use a behavioral self-control training (BSCT) protocol that helps drinkers learn skills to either moderate their drinking or to abstain. The target population is members of the self-help organization, Moderation Management (MM) and to visitors to their web site. MM describes itself as an organization that can be helpful for problem drinkers wanting to either moderate their drinking or to abstain. Its members tend to be less severe problem drinkers with few signs of dependence. MM offers written materials describing a program of behavioral change, an online mutual-help community, and face-to-face meetings. Their behavioral change program is a version of a current generation BSCT protocol that will be used in the web application. BSCT is an intervention with strong empirical support. The interactive program will be unique on the Internet. The program will help users choose a goal (moderation or abstinence) then learn cognitive and behavioral skills necessary to achieve and maintain their goal. Modules include goal setting, self-monitoring, "doing a 30," increasing motivation and self-efficacy, identifying and managing triggers, developing alternatives, coping with lapses/relapses, and a segue to abstinence if the user is having difficulty achieving and maintaining moderation. Because moderate drinking is an option, the program may to appeal to less severely dependent drinkers who might otherwise avoid a program that is purely abstinence based. This group of less severely dependent drinkers is an under served but growing population. Phase II goals are to complete the development of the program, pilot test it, and conduct a randomized controlled trial with a 12 month follow-up to assess its effectiveness. The experimental group will receive training via the MD web site and will participate in MM's online mutual help community. The control group will only participate in the online mutual help community.